


The Souls Creation

by orphan_account



Series: A Comprehensive Guide to Life, Death, and Love [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (Background) Romance, Death, Depression, Family, Friendship, Gen, Morality, Nerdiness, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Science, the war - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6733840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wingdings was a man of science, but some things were more important.</p><p>(Prequel to The Souls Ache.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Souls Creation

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://doctorz.tumblr.com/) \- [Donate](https://ko-fi.com/A0057H4)

Top scientist of the Underground, lead researcher of the war, handsome bachelor, Wingdings Gaster was…

Terrified. Oh he hoped his speech would be good enough. He tried to include as few scientific terms as he could for the common people but really there’s only so many you can replace with common phrases and laymans terms. He supposed if Asgore could understand it then even the most daft person in the audience could pick up a few key phrases. Oh my, that sounded awfully arrogant didn’t it? Wingdings never meant to me arrogant but…he wasn’t much of a people’s person. Never could he find the right words.

More often than not Asgore had to come and save him from an unintentionally offended monster. So, obviously, he didn’t want to offend the entire population.

Maybe he could run through the flashcards again. He did color code them after all, maybe that would help him with his memorization…

His inner turmoil was interrupted by a familiar soft voice. “Wingdings, are you ready?” He quickly looked up from his flashcards, causing his large, squared glasses to very nearly fly off his face. Oh dear, that would have been bad. His dear friend stood before him, her big brown eyes practically screaming concern. 

“No not really. Is this really necessary? I mean a _speech!_  Who wants to hear me talk for more than 2 minutes? Stars, how did Asgore ever think this was a good idea?”

“Because it is a good idea. The people need hope Wingdings, and you’re the only hope they have right now. You and science that is,” Toriel explained, placing a delicate pawed hand on his shoulder. “I’m sure you’ll do fine.”

“Easy for you to say, you don’t have the social graces of a giraffe,” Wingdings muttered under his breath. Toriel’s pleading expression stopped the additional sarcastic phrases from leaving his teeth, so he settled on a sigh. Readjusting his glasses, he straightened his posture and sent his friend a nervous smile, “I suppose I can delay my anxiety attack until after the speech. Let’s just get this over with.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment your thoughts. Tell me your concerns. Yell at me.
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](http://doctorz.tumblr.com/)


End file.
